


When the Night Changes

by rndmkuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Firsts and Fights, Inarizaki, Itachiyama, M/M, Toxic Relationship, cursing, high school setting, kitkat - Freeform, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmkuki/pseuds/rndmkuki
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi did not fall in love with Miya Atsumu. Sakusa Kiyoomi walked into love with Miya Atsumu, with his eyes wide open.(or how many firsts and fights would it take for Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu to accept that they love each other, and that they chose each other no matter how toxic was it?)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I may be too awkward for this. This is my first time, so please be kind (if anyone would ever bother to read). I think it's been 8/9 years (high school) since I wrote something involving emotions. If I wasn't able to portray emotions, and just keep on babbling, forgive me.
> 
> Tags may be updated from time to time :)

Sakusa Kiyoomi’s POV

March 2014

It’s already past midnight, but Kiyoomi cannot sleep. Beside him, he can hear Atsumu's soft snores. Maybe he got tired from all the celebration and the travel they did, Kiyoomi thought. They are already in Kiyoomi’s single room in Tokyo. They just came back from Hyogo for Atsumu’s high school graduation. Mama Miya prepared a whole feast for the twins’ graduation. They celebrated with Suna because his family is in Tokyo and he is almost the third son of the Miyas as Osamu’s boyfriend, and also with Inarizaki’s volleyball team, including the alumni, such as Kita and Aran. He attended this, of course, as Atsumu’s official boyfriend. The thought of being “Atsumu’s boyfriend” still feels foreign yet comforting for Kiyoomi.

As much as he feels guilty for stealing Atsumu from his family on this eventful day, Atsumu insisted that he wants to be with Kiyoomi for his graduation today too. Thus, traveling to Tokyo with him. After his graduation celebration, they will travel to celebrate on their own, and also for Kiyoomi’s birthday.

He should be tired by now for travelling from Tokyo to Hyogo to Tokyo again in just 2 days, not to mention all the socializing he did today, technically yesterday. He should be sleeping by now to prepare for his graduation day. Is he nervous for his graduation? Is he nervous because Atsumu will officially meet his family for the first time? Although his family already knew they are together for a few months now, tomorrow will be another first for both of them.

While thinking of “firsts”, Kiyoomi just unconsciously surveyed his room. As much as how stoic people think he is, he can’t help but feel a little, a very tiny, bit of emotions while looking at his room -- the room full of firsts and fights, of laughter and tears.

He looked at Atsumu sleeping soundly. How did they even end up here? It would be a very long story, and tedious at that. “I should blame the damn kitkat,” Kiyoomi thought, and a little tiny bit, smiled.

December 2012

It was a chilly morning, and Kiyoomi found himself standing in front of a stranger introducing and bowing to him. He was walking towards the training center for the All Japan Youth Training Camp, and suddenly, Kageyama Tobio shouted his name and bowed to him. He did not know what to do, so he looked at him and awkwardly continued to walk to his destination. He was not a snub or anything of that sort, he just lacked the skills to interact. He usually prefered to have his cousin beside him to do the talking. Maybe, he could make up for it later, he thought.

As much as Kiyoomi hates to break his daily routine, attending training camps is part of volleyball, and he loves volleyball, so he is willing to endure. Besides, the training camp is a good opportunity to gauge the skills of other talented players in Japan. But it does not mean that he will suddenly be a ball of sunshine socializing with other people because he will never be, he is willing to try to know them at the very least.

When he opened the door of the gymnasium, he noticed that some players had arrived. There was a white spiky kid with scary big eyes, a taller one with poorly done blonde hair, but still kinda suits him, and his cousin, Motoya Komori. “A pack of balls… of sunshine,” he thought. He did not notice that he was scowling at the thought, and Kageyama walked past him with fast strides, seemingly scared of him.

“What are you scowling about? Loosen up, you are scaring us even with the mask,” Motoya said when he approached.

“I am not-” He was about to reply, but he was cut by someone which made him turn his head.

“Miya Atsumu from Inarizaki, nice to meet you,” Miya Atsumu smiled and offered his hand.

He removed his mask and replied with a passive expression, “Sakusa Kiyoomi. I prefer not to do hand shakes.”

“Oh. Understood,” with his both hands up in the air, like he was just arrested or something. “I remembered you also avoided hand shakes during Interhigh last summer.”

“Uhhh…” Motoya awkwardly interjected, “Don’t take it against him, he just avoids physical touch even with everyone, even his family.”

“I AM HOSHIUMI KORAI, DO NOT FORGET ABOUT ME BECAUSE I WILL BEAT YOU ALL IN THE COURT”, the spiky kid shouted.

Everyone introduced themselves, and Kiyoomi sighed thinking of all the energy it takes to accommodate the enthusiasm of the group. He just wanted to play volleyball, nothing more. If he could skip the socialization, it would be better. Upon thinking that, the organizers seemed to have guessed what he was thinking because they were asked to gather to formally begin the training camp.

During the break, Kiyoomi decided to “make up” to Kageyama for this morning even though he did not do anything wrong. However, he did not know how, so went to him with the approach he knows best, straightforward and factual. He asked about how Karasuno beat the team of Ushijima Wakatoshi. But what he got was judgement (but not a judgement per se) that he was not doing his best during the games. You can’t blame him for choosing not to show all his trump cards to potential enemies, right?

The next day, he just gave up all the “making up and being nice to people'' agenda, and he just focused on volleyball. While sitting on a bench away from the others during the break, he saw Miya Atsumu challenging Kageyama Tobio about something, but he did not pay much attention to it. What matters is volleyball, nothing else.

He did not notice that Miya Atsumu was approaching him on the bench, with a mischievous smile and glint in his eyes.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi,” Miya said

“Miya. Nice receive of my spike” Kiyoomi acknowledged

“You beat us during the Interhigh, but it will not happen again. We will beat you next time,” Miya declared

“Dream on” Kiyoomi replied, eyeing Miya from the side while drinking water from his bottle.

“Omi, meanie!” Atsumu suddenly whined and pouted.

What the… Kiyoomi thought. He was drinking water for f sake, what was that?!

“What are you doing, Miya? Don’t call me that. It’s Sakusa.”

“Oh come on. The best setter and the best spiker should be friends, don’t you think, Omi?” Atsumu smirked.

“So you think I am the best spiker? Does your wing spiker twin know that? Where is he?” Kiyoomi taunted.

If there was a slow motion feature in real life, Kiyoomi was sure that it just happened on how Atsumu’s face contorted with a mix of frustration, disappointment, and something else. “Can you believe he was not invited here, Omi-omi???? You also think that Samu should be here, right?”

“Don’t whine like a kid, Miya. And Stop. Calling. Me. That.” Kiyoomi emphasized.

“Whatever, Omi-omi.”

From then, Kiyoomi knew that Miya Atsumu is stubborn and a pain in the ass. He should have guessed that meeting him will not bring any luck, and allowing Motoya to give his number to him will bring a disaster.

January 2013

After the Inarizaki vs Karasuno match, Kiyoomi found himself looking at his phone, definitely [not] waiting for someone to contact him. Sure, since the U19 training camp (which was just weeks away), a certain blonde kept on sending him unnecessary messages such as dogs or baking videos. Sometimes, Miya will send him texts about his day, or Osamu, or how gross Osamu and Suna are, or about a certain Kita-san. There were necessary messages too, like volleyball strategies, and cleaning videos. He provided his comments on volleyball and his approval of the cleaning when necessary because who knows how Miya will whine when he does not get any acknowledgement. If, by any chance, Kiyoomi was reluctant that Miya will stop sending messages when he does not reply, no one will ever know. They are not exactly friends, but it is easier to talk to Miya compared to anybody else.

“Are you waiting for someone, Kiyoomi?” Motoya asked innocently.

“No. I am just appreciating my phone,” Kiyoomi responded, turned his back from his cousin, and thought that that was the lamest thing he could ever say. No need to overthink about that because a few minutes later, he received a text with just a sad emoji in it, so he just pressed the call button without much thought.

“Where are you?” He asked.

“Omiiiiiii. Omiiiiii. Omiiiiiii.”

“You are not a kid, Miya. Where are you?”

“I am in a vending machine at the back of the stairs.”

Kiyoomi ended the call and texted Motoya that he is off somewhere. He found Miya crouched near the vending machine.

“That was a good game, Miya.” Kiyoomi announced.

“I know, Omi. But losing still sucks.”

“You always lose to us, so you should be used to it by now.” Kiyoomi tried to “joke” around.

“OMI!!!!!!!!!!” Miya complained. “If this is your way of cheering me up, you are not being successful.” He pouted.

“I watched the game, and it looks like you enjoyed it.” Kiyoomi opined.  
“Yes, I did! I enjoyed it too much, and I think I played around a bit. It’s my fault that we lost. It’s my fault that we lost Kita-san and the others’ last tournament in high school!”

“So, do you feel bad that you lost or you feel bad because it’s Kita-san’s last tournament in high school?” Kiyoomi probed while examining something on his shoes.

“What? Both, Omi. I didn’t want to lose, and I don’t want Kita-san to leave volleyball. I want to give him a win.” Miya said while looking confused.

Kiyoomi did not expect to hear that. Actually, he was not expecting anything. He did not even know why he went to Atsumu. It just ~felt~ like he needed to be here Maybe, this is what being a friend felt like.

“Hmm. I don’t know what to say, but I am sure this Kita-san will not blame you for your loss. You won’t like him if he will blame you for something like that, would you?” Kiyoomi said. He is not good at giving advice, and he is not sure what he is even blabbering about. He should probably stop running his mouth. This is very unusual for him.

“Of course, I like him, but we already broke up, Omi. And he won’t blame me for anything. Kita-san is a good person, and he is, I don’t know, special. I just want to give him the best, my best.” 

Miya was looking much more confused, like giving Kita the best should be the most natural thing in the world, and it should not need any explanation. And honestly, Kiyoomi was as confused as him, not for the same reason, but because of the entire conversation, it was giving him a headache. Before he could say anything else, Miya excused himself because Kita-san was calling the team, and that he would just contact Kiyoomi later on.

The “talk to you later” did not happen because Kiyoomi was occupied with preparations for their next game. After all, he was here for volleyball first and foremost.

The next time he saw Miya was after Itachiyama lost a game with Inubushi. He was standing beside his twin and another man with white hair and black streaks. Kiyoomi was not sure if they were there to watch their game or Karasuno’s, but he excused himself when Miya approached him because Iizuna ranked as higher priority at that moment, and Kiyoomi wanted to be there for him at the very least.

February 2013

Kiyoomi had been busy in school in February. He needed to catch up, and pass all his subjects. Although he is not a student to take his studies for granted, and the teachers knew that he just came back from Nationals, he did not want to risk anything. He was built of continuous effort and perseverance after all. However, schoolwork did not stop Miya from sending him messages. Kiyoomi did not find it annoying, but it was a little distracting.

While he was cleaning his single room one Saturday in February, he suddenly received a call from no other than Miya Atsumu. Kiyoomi was taken aback that he declined it at first. Maybe it was just a pocket dial. However, Miya called again and he had no choice but to answer. 

“Hi, Omi!!!” Miya greeted

“Miya, what do you need? I am busy.” Kiyoomi stated.

“Why are you so passive, Omiiiiiiiii. I just want to talk to you. School has been busy, and I want to talk to a person other than Samu and the team.”

“Can’t you call anyone else? There’s Hoshiumi and Kageyama from training camp too.”

“Omi, don’t you want to talk to me? Besides, I text you more than those two. Anyway, I have been studying for the finals and trying to finish all the needed schoolwork. I don’t know why I need to study anyway. I will play volleyball all my life,” Miya complained.

“It is a process, Miya. You need to graduate high school, at least. There is no shortcut.”

“Omi, you sound like Kita-san with all this process stuff. You even like cleaning too! You and Kita-san will like each other.”

Kiyoomi almost rolled his eyes when he heard Kita-san’s name. “Speaking of, I am cleaning right now and you are disturbing me. Are you sure you want Kita-san to like me? Be careful what you wish for. You might end up crying when I steal him from you,” Kiyoomi sarcastically challenged.

“Duh. We broke up and I have moved on already, FYI.” Miya rolled his eyes. The audacity. “And, I think he and Aran are finally together, so sorry for you.” Miya added.

He put his phone on a phone stand so he could still continue cleaning while listening to Miya in the background.

“Well, congratulations to you. Are you sure you don’t want to give him your “best” anymore?” Kiyoomi teased, remembering their conversation after Inarizaki lost to Karasuno.

“Oh. Someone is up for teasing. How about you? Why are you cleaning? Are you sure Iizuna-san do not need you right now beside him?” Miya countered, with a big grin on his face.

“MIYA!” Kiyoomi shrieked without thought, and he felt his face heat with that.

He could hear Miya laughing non-stop in the background. His laughter sounded nice, good. It’s relaxing.

“Miya, it is not funny. Stop laughing.” Kiyoomi ordered.

“It is funny, Omi. You did not see how cute you were! I think I will call you often now to see you without a mask.” And with that, Kiyoomi realized that indeed, he was not wearing a mask.

“I am in my own room, why would I wear a mask.” Kiyoomi stated matter of factly. “Is Osamu not there? Why don’t you end this call already.”

“Nah. Samu’s with Rin on a date. Don’t wanna third wheel, ya know.” Miya informed him. “Anyway, so you like Iizuna-san?”

Kiyoomi almost dropped the vase he was holding. “No, I don’t like him in a way you are insinuating. I admired him as a captain and as a player. And he…” Kiyoomi trailed off. “He knows me, and how to respect my boundaries.”

“Ya sure. Ya say that but ya sound like you like him. So who do ya like, Omi-kun?” Miya nonchalantly asked.

“Again, it is none of your business, Miya. I will not hear any especially from someone who just had his heart broken,” Kiyoomi snapped.

“Nah. Sad, sure. Broken, not sure? The break up was a long time coming, ya know. I liked Kita-san a lot, but our relationship was pretty complicated. Guess we just did not know how to end it,” Miya said and Kiyoomi cannot detect any lie or insincerity with his words.

“I’ve never seen Kita-san, but wouldn’t be surprised if you are the one who fucked up, full offense meant,” Kiyoomi said.

“JUDGY, OMI-KUN. You are prickly and judgy, aren’t ya?”

“Guess who’s judging now,” Kiyoomi rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, here. I will show you Kita-san.” Miya showed a photo of two men standing beside each other with big smiles on their faces. It was a cliche photo in Kiyoomi’s opinion. It was taken in summer, the sun was shining bright, and there was no doubt that the people in the photo were happy.

“You looked happy,” Kiyoomi stated.

“Uh. Yeah. It was when we began dating when I was in first year and he was in his second year. Our school motto may be ‘who needs memories’, but there are certain memories worth keepin’,” Miya said while putting back the picture wherever it came from.

“He was with you after our game with Inubushi,” Kiyoomi commented.

“Oh yeah. You remembered! He was just lecturing me that time because I was still kinda a little bit sulking about losing. Gotta say he knows me, ya know.”

Kiyoomi did not know what to say to that. Miya had always been easy to talk to, but they did not usually talk about this personal stuff. It was a new territory for Kiyoomi, but Miya did not seem to mind, or notice at all. For the lack of things to say, Kiyoomi just asked what he meant when he said their relationship was complicated.

“Well, can’t blame ya if you’d be judgy later on, but I hope ya won’t be.” Miya said, and Kiyoomi may have heard a hint of insecurity on those lines.

“We all have skeletons in our closets, Miya. And I judged you already ever since I met you. Stubborn. Brat. Loud…”

“OMI!!!!!!!” Miya cut him off.

“See. Loud. Anyway, go on.”

“Uh. Ya see, we were happy during the start like all relationships are or were. Whatever. He took care of me, and of course, Samu too. We were really happy. I gave him mini love letters in his locker, he gave me snacks sometimes, and he gave me care packages whenever I am sick too. The school even knew and was supportive. I could say that I was content. I could even brag that against Samu for being happier than him, ya know. But then Kita-san became the captain of our team early last year, right? I was very proud of him. But at the same time, he became busy. I understood that. I love volleyball, and I liked him even more for being a respectable captain.” Miya stated. Kiyoomi sat down on the couch when Miya started to tell his story, and he kept nodding so that Miya knew he was listening.

“I always knew that he and Aran are close, but I just started to notice that Aran can give the support Kita-san needed. Was that inferiority complex? No, no. Not that. I mean, if I was being fully honest even back then, I was kinda immature compared to Kita-san and Aran.” Miya continued.

“Well you still are, but that’s a very mature thing to admit, Miya,” Kiyoomi interrupted.

“Omi!!! I know you don’t mean that in a bad way. Anyway, listen! I can’t stop in the middle, ya know.” Miya complained. As usual, Kiyoomi just rolled his eyes.

“So, yes, I noticed that, but I kept it to myself. I think it started there. I got easily frustrated towards Kita-san. I acted more immature than usual. And I just added unnecessary stress towards Kita-san, but I did not care back then. I was… I don’t know. I was being dumb. But because of that, Kita-san started to confide more to Aran, both about volleyball and our relationship. They are best friends, after all. Of course, it did not affect our games. Volleyball is volleyball, and I am committed to volleyball. I am sure you can understand that, Omi-kun. But outside of it, I felt bitter, the internal chaos just kept on churning. So, I did what I do second best aside from being a setter. I fucked up. I…” Miya trailed off. Kiyoomi could hear the traces of regret in his voice.

“They were doing nothing against me. Kita-san tried to understand me. It was just me who felt being left out, ya know. Aran even tried to talk to me about it, but I just lashed out. I told him it was none of his business. So I…” Miya trailed off again.

“You looked for comfort in another place, from another person. You cheated,” Kiyoomi said without judgement, just a pure guess on where the story was going, on the words Miya could not seem to say out loud.

“Uh. Yeah. I think you could call it that way. Back then, I used to think that I was only being friendly to other boys and girls, ya know. I did not want to admit that I was cheating in a way. But then, it got worse. I started to flirt with them, spent time with them, and did things that plain friends should not do. I totally fucked up,” Miya confessed. 

“Agreed.”

At this point, Kiyoomi could see that Miya was barely holding himself together to stop from crying, and Kiyoomi, for the life of him, did not know what to do.

“Kiyoomiiiiiiii!!!!! I know that. I know and I regret everything, ya know. It took Samu to catch me red handed for me to realize what I was doing. Samu caught me in a video call with another guy, and he got so angry and beat the shit out of me. He was just shouting how could I do that to Kita-san and shit,” Miya wiped his face with his elbows like he was already about to cry or was already crying.

“Hey. Miya. You don’t have to force yourself to finish the story if you are not ready. No one’s forcing you here. And also, I am not the best at comforting people when you start ugly crying,” Kiyoomi told him with the gentlest voice he can manage to (hopefully) console him because he honestly did not know what to do.

“Are you being gentle now, Omi-omi?” Miya smiled, though Kiyoomi could see a little trace of tears there. “Anyway, that’s the climax, so I am near the ending. We’re coming down the slope already,” Miya joked before continuing his story. “After I told Samu what’s going on with me, he was still pissed, but he told me to come clean to Kita-san. He said that there’s no point in staying in a relationship I can’t fully be comfortable, trust, and commit into. Aside from that, I already fucked up. He said it’s like playing volleyball without the aim to win or without trusting your teammates. And for me, that’s totally unacceptable. It’s better to be hurt in one go, than to slowly destroy everything we worked hard for. I had no choice, but to listen to Samu, so I told Kita-san everything, and broke up with him during Natsu Yasumi (summer break),” Atsumu concluded.

“Are you judging me now, Omi-omi?” Miya asked.

Kiyoomi did not realize that he was spacing out after hearing it all. He did not know what to say. He was not judging Miya for all the things he had done, but Kiyoomi just did not know if there was anything “correct” to say.

“I am not judging you, Miya. It was just hard to absorb,” Kiyoomi preferred honesty.

“I know and I regret it, okay. That was why I wanted to give him my best, I wanted to win. To make it up to him in a way I know best -- volleyball,” Atsumu elaborated more.

Kiyoomi did not know why, but he was grateful for the explanation of giving him “his best.” It was as if he was holding his breath, and now it was clear, he could breathe again. Miya did not owe him that explanation, probably, Miya just wanted to say that as part of the story. But a part of Kiyoomi still felt relieved. He liked it when people do their best in whatever they do, but doing someone’s best for another person is an entirely different story, Kiyoomi thought.

“Oh shit. Omi-omi, it’s way past dinner time already, have you eaten? We’ve been talking for three hours! Maybe Ma and Pa thought I was sleeping.” Miya exclaimed

Kiyoomi did not notice the time, and upon mentioning dinner, now he can feel his hunger too. “Miya, I think we both need to eat dinner. I will end the call now.”

“Okay, but please, Omi, call me Atsumu, can ya? I told ya, best setter and best spiker will be best friends,” Miya teased.

“How can your emotions change so fast? Aren’t you an emotional train wreck just a little earlier? How can you suddenly be so annoying?” Kiyoomi complained.

Miya laughed and said, “I am okay, Omi. If that’s what you are asking. It’s just hard not to be emotional when telling the story again, ya know. But Kita-san and I are okay, and I am very grateful for that. And I think Aran and Kita-san will be together soon,” Miya continuously reported without considering if Kiyoomi even wanted to know.

“I don’t know what I will do with that piece of information, but good for you,” Kiyoomi retorted.

Miya laughed again and stopped. After a beat of silence, he heard him say, “Omi, thanks for listening today.” And they both ended the call.

Kiyoomi thought that he would finally spend the remaining weekend in silence, but Miya just could not leave him in peace. After the call, he received a series of messages like “What will you eat Omi-kun? Will you cook or take out?” “I know you live alone, but don’t eat a lot of convenience store food. It’s not healthy for athletes.” “Should I send you home cooked meals? Send me your address.” He replied, “I am fine. I can cook.” for all those messages.

Miya seemed to assume that Kiyoomi would answer his calls every weekend because he kept on calling every weekend since then. He said that Osamu and Suna were usually out for dates during weekends. They talked about lots of things already despite Kiyoomi’s reluctance and disapproval of the calls. Their calls took three to five hours, and he could not do anything else during the calls. They talked about their days, the third years graduating, volleyball, hobbies, anything Miya wanted to talk about. Miya even knew how he had a crush with Ushijima Wakatoshi, and how Miya made a promise with a certain orange-haired player because he liked him during the game. There was even a point in the conversation where Miya offered to help him to confess to Wakatoshi, and in return, Kiyoomi offered to help Miya confess to Hinata (if he can, because they both live far away from Hinata).

Along the series and hours of night conversations, Miya became Atsumu, number 2 on speed dial in his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March is a LONG month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is too much babbling and drabbling, isn't it?

March 2013

It would not be surprising if Atsumu became Kiyoomi's [top] confidante. Despite the protest of his pouting and whining cousin Motoya, Atsumu just built electric posts and installed electric wires on Kiyoomi's walls to continuously reach him. He did not try to break the boundaries, he looked for ways to connect until Kiyoomi was ready to answer.

"But I am still your best cousin, right?" Komori whined. 

"Komori, you are my ONLY cousin," Kiyoomi stated matter of factly. 

"So what number am I in your speed dial? Am I number 1?" 

"What kind of question is that? Of course my mother is number 1," Kiyoomi answered despite the slight annoyance (and avoidance because Komori knows him too much, and he would know soon enough that Atsumu is number 2).

"So who's number 2, me or Atsumu-kun?"

"Komori, we share the same blood and nothing can change that no matter what number are you in my speed dial," Kiyoomi tried to dodge the question. 

"SO ATSUMU-KUN IS NUMBER 2!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS," Komori complained. "But as long as you're happy and all. I always wanted you to have friends, but I just never knew that they would easily beat me up in ranking," Kiyoomi just rolled his eyes from all the drama. 

"There is no ranking, Komori," Kiyoomi said while fixing his hair for his movie date tonight.

"Are you sure you won't fall in love with him, Kiyoomi?" Komori seriously asked. 

"He is just a friend, Komori. And I can't believe I am hearing this question from you when I am literally preparing in front of you for my date with Wakatoshi tonight," Kiyoomi lazily stated the obvious. 

"Well not literally in front because this is a call, but yeah, you're right. You've been pining for Wakatoshi-kun for so long."

"Yeah, right. Komori, I need to end our call now. Atsumu's calling." Kiyoomi nonchalantly said. 

"Oh really. Now. Yeah. Right."

After the call with Komori, pressed the video call button for Atsumu.

"Hey. You. Almost an hour before your date with your crush, how are ya feelin'?" Atsumu greeted.

"Fine. A little bit nervous. We have been friends, and I am not sure if this date will be a good idea," after finally finishing his hair, Kiyoomi looked at the camera.

When he looked at the camera, he was taken aback because Atsumu was suddenly shocked when he faced the camera."Why? What's wrong? Do I need to fix anything more?" He asked, a little nervous. 

"No, no. In fact, the opposite. You look really good, Omi-kun. You look good whenever I see you, but you look extra dashing tonight," Atsumu complimented him and he felt his cheeks heat up a little, but he just ignored it. It is just Atsumu anyway. He felt a little accomplished because of the compliment though.

“Uh. Thanks, I guess,” Kiyoomi said, trying to completely put his blush away. “I don’t wanna over do it though. I might scare him away,” Kiyoomi said, not wanting to feel insecure, but somehow, he was. This would be his first date, and his nerves were all over the place.

“Jeez. Omi-kun. Relax. Don’t ya trust my taste? When I said ya look good, I meant you are perfectly handsome as hell. Wakatoshi-kun is lucky to have a date with ya,” Atsumu convinced him with that reassuring smile on his face.

Kiyoomi did not know why, or maybe it is the fact that Atsumu became a constant source of comfort the last few weeks or months, but Kiyoomi believed him, and for a second, it was only Atsumu’s words that matters the most to completely kill his doubts away.

During the movie, Kiyoomi was hyper aware of Wakatoshi’s presence. Sure, they were not touching. Wakatoshi respected his boundaries like how Iizuna did. However, he could not really say that he was comfortable. If he was comparing his comfort whenever he was talking with another person, he would not admit.

He liked Wakatoshi for his discipline, commitment, and passion for volleyball. Much like he is. Not to mention that he folded his handkerchief the way Kiyoomi would have wanted to. Kiyoomi thought that he and Wakatoshi understood each other. Wakatoshi could understand him without words, if he would send an emoji (which he barely does), Wakatoshi would send a related emoji, seemingly understanding what he meant, seemingly understanding what he wanted to say, no words needed. He was not loud, immature, and stubborn. He would not take up his time so much with all the conversations they do.

Kiyoomi stopped the trail of his thoughts. He might end up comparing more than necessary, and it might even involve complicated past relationships… and he did not want to go there. He did not have to. He and Atsumu were just friends, nothing else. His hands had been very itchy because he felt his phone vibrate twice during the movie. But he needed to focus on his date because Atsumu was just a friend, he could wait.

“Kiyoomi, are you okay?” Wakatoshi asked, concern painted on his deep voice and gentle eyes.

“We’re just friends,” Kiyoomi shrieked out of shock, and when he realized what he did, he was so embarrassed he could not look at Wakatoshi.

“I am sorry. I mean, yes, I am okay,” Kiyoomi shyly said.

Wakatoshi kept quiet the entire movie. There was silence even during the walk to Wakatoshi’s car, and even during the start of the drive to his address. Kiyoomi did not know what to do, he was tempted to open his phone and ask Atsumu, but would that be alright?

“You could check your phone, Kiyoomi. I noticed that you have been staring at it,” Wakatoshi stated, and Kiyoomi suddenly looked at him because of that. He did not notice that he was spacing out again. Looking at Wakatoshi, he could see that he had been focusing on driving and, maybe, thinking too, although he could not detect what he was thinking at the moment.

“I am sorry. It’s fine. It’s just that I don’t know what to say,” Kiyoomi honestly confessed.

“The only thing you told me tonight is an apology. I understand that we are friends, but I thought we could be more than that,” Wakatoshi calmly said.

“I am so--. I mean, this is my first time to have an official date, and I don’t have much experience on the matter. Of course, Wakatoshi, we could work on being more than friends if both of us agree. And… and about being friends, I was talking about Atsumu. We are just friends,” Kiyoomi explained hoping that Wakatoshi would understand.

“Oh. You have been thinking of Miya Atsumu during the movie?” Wakatoshi curiously asked.

“Uh, y.. No, no. Not that kind of thinking. Let’s not talk about him during our date.”

They talked about volleyball and Wakatoshi’s future plans after high school because he will be graduating in March. He said that he received offers from different V. League teams, and he was carefully considering each of these teams. The drive home was not long, after a few minutes, they found themselves parked outside of Kiyoomi’s building. Kiyoomi did not know how to end the day. Would he just say bye and get out of the car?

“I enjoyed your company tonight, Kiyoomi,” Wakatoshi seemed like he was also in the same predicament as Kiyoomi, the awkwardness in the air between them was palpable.

“So do I. Hmm. So I have to go now. Thank you for tonight, Wakatoshi,” Kiyoomi safely said, and reached for the door handle.

“Will I be able to see you again like today?” Wakatoshi asked. Kiyoomi looked at him, and realized that Wakatoshi was sanitizing his hand, and reaching his hand to him, palms up, as if he was asking to take his hands. Kiyoomi was taken aback, confused whether to accept it or not, so he did the unthinkable…. He shook his hand, thanked him, opened the door, and walked away from the car.

He was so embarrassed of what happened he automatically dialed speed dial number 2.

“Yer date already over, Omi?” Atsumu started.

“I did something embarrassing Tsumu! Ugh.” Kiyoomi poured his frustrations while pressing the button in the elevator.

“What was it? Sounds interestin’,”

“I shook his hands. You see, he was offering his hand, and I…” Kiyoomi heard a ping in his phone so he checked and saw that Wakatoshi was on call waiting. “Atsumu, give me 3 minutes, my mom is calling. She knew that I came out, and I’ll just tell her I am back.”

“Oh. Sure. Go on. Call me after 3 minutes.”

Kiyoomi ended the call with Atsumu, and answered Wakatoshi’s call. He did not know why he needed to lie, but it all happened so fast, his brain was not working.

“Hello, Wakatoshi. Did you forget something?” Kiyoomi greeted.

“No. I just want to make sure that you got home safely,” Wakatoshi said.

“Oh. It is nice of you. As you saw, I arrived safely in the building, and now I arrived safely on my floor,” Kiyoomi said while tapping his index finger on his pants, aware that the time was ticking.

“That is nice to hear. I am also near my home already.”

“Uh. Wakatoshi, again, thank you for tonight and for checking in. I am afraid I need to end this call. I need to call my mom right now,” Kiyoomi firmly shutted his eyes off because he did not exactly understand what he was doing and why he was lying again.

“I understand. Good night, Kiyoomi.” Wakatoshi ended the call.

Kiyoomi entered his room and decided that he would take a shower first. He texted that to Atsumu and sent him a photo of himself, still wearing a mask. After a couple of seconds, he realized what he did and just threw his phone on the bed in frustration. What was happening to him?!

Kiyoomi ended the day comfortably lying on the bed while talking to Atsumu. He told him everything that happened that day, including the embarrassing things, and the things he talked about with Wakatoshi. Atsumu told him how he spent his day with Osamu and Suna too. He said that they watched a movie at home, Osamu cooked for them, and Mama Miya even joined them in the beginning of the movie. Kiyoomi fell asleep with Atsumu’s voice in his ears.

*

March continued to pass by along with their finals. Kiyoomi did not worry about his grades because he knew he prepared for all of it. He and Wakatoshi kept in touch since their date. Then why could not he sleep?

“I can’t sleep,” he texted Atsumu at 11PM, not expecting that the latter would still be awake, but he would not deny if he was hoping a very little bit.

After a minute had passed, Atsumu was calling him. He smiled a little bit, but went back to his straight face when he answered the call.

“Hello, Omi? Are ya okay?” Atsumu asked. Kiyoomi could hear the grogginess in his voice, and a yawn, but then, he heard a little bit of shuffling and a closing of a door.

“I am fine. I just can’t sleep. Sorry. Did I wake you up? You could go back to sleep,” Kiyoomi apologetically said.

“Nah. It’s fine. I just moved to the living room so I wouldn’t disturb Samu. So, what were ya thinkin’?”

“Nothing in particular,” Kiyoomi said. “Uh. I think there’s something in particular,” he said again because it had always been easy to be honest with Atsumu.

“Spill.”

“I think tomorrow at practice, they will announce the next captain,” Kiyoomi admitted. “It is not that I am hoping for it in any way. I think I am just overthinking how Iizuna kept on hinting that he was trusting me for the team, and things like that. Although I admit that being a captain is a good opportunity to expand my horizon, I think that Komori is more deserving than I since he is more sociable and easy to talk to,” Kiyoomi explained.

“Hmm. I think it would be great if ya will be a captain, Omi. I understand that Motoya is capable too, but isn’t it rare that liberos became captains? Besides, I know ya can do it,” Atsumu said.

“Do you think so? What if I scare them away? I am not good at communicating, Atsumu.”

“But you have been continuously talking with me?”

“You’re different. I mean, this is different.”

“How come? We talk about volleyball strategies too, Omi-kun?” Atsumu tried to convince him.

“I mean, I am comfortable talking with you. It is not that I am not comfortable talking with the team, but… I don’t know. What if they find me too strict? Or too reserved? Or..”

“Omi, relax. I know yer team trusts ya. Yer the best spiker in Japan. They will listen to ya and yer opinions. Well, ya need to listen to them too. It’s a two way street,” Atsumu calmed him down. Of course, Atsumu was right. He could not argue with that.

“Besides,” Atsumu added. “If I could be a captain, ya could be too, right? Or you admit that I am better than ya?”

“Wait, what?” Kiyoomi was shocked, not in a bad way shocked, but was just surprised. Sure, Atsumu is a really good volleyball player, the best setter with killer serves, but Osamu is a good player too, and more mature at that.

“Why are ya shocked Omi-kun? Don’t ya believe me? Or are ya thinkin’ about Samu?” Atsumu guessed. “Sorry to disappoint ya, Omi-omi, but Samu has no interest of bein’ captain. Besides, I am already used to talkin’ ‘bout strategies, and all because I am a setter.” Atsumu said with all pride in his voice. Again, Kiyoomi could not argue with that. “All the decisions will be the decisions of the team. Trust yer teammates that they will support ya, Captain Sakusa,” Atsumu smiled, and Kiyoomi knew that Atsumu was right.

“Captain Sakusa,” Kiyoomi silently thought. It sounded so nice from Atsumu. How could this guy be more confident of his skills than Kiyoomi himself? How could he believe in him like that? How could he silence all Kiyoomi’s doubts with just his words?

“Well, ya good, Omi? Won’t you say Captain Miya back? We will be “best friends goals” soon,” Atsumu excitedly said.

“Miya. It is not certain yet,” Kiyoomi insisted.

“So back to Miya now, huh, Sakusa,” Atsumu taunted.

Kiyoomi sighed, why is he friends with a kid. “I want to be able to sleep, and not lose too much because of this.” It was already nearing 12 midnight, and his sleep schedule during the weekdays was disrupted.

“Should I sing for ya, Omi?”

“What..” Kiyoomi was about to protest, but Atsumu had started humming and singing the lyrics already, and he decided his voice was not bad.

“You are perfect as you are  
Your eyes are the brightest  
As you dance in the slowest  
That motion can become

To be near you I resign  
And underneath the radiant smiles  
Of perkiness that leave me  
Defenseless as I stare

I might need a little more courage  
I'm just waiting  
For the universe to show me  
How to steal you from the sky”

Kiyoomi realized the night had changed again, from being a potentially sleepless night, he slept peacefully that night. Thanks to Atsumu.

The next day, Friday, Kiyoomi texted Atsumu that he was now the official captain of Itachiyama Institute Volleyball Boys Team 2013-2014. He just received a reply with “Captain Sakusa” and a wink emoji in it. Then he informed his family and Wakatoshi of the same news too.

*

That weekend, Atsumu called Kiyoomi a little earlier than their usual “after dinner” calls.

“Miya. I am still having my dinner,” Kiyoomi put his phone in the phone stand near him, and continued eating.

“Omi! I just realized that your birthday’s this week already,” Atsumu freaked out.  
“Yeah, and so?” Kiyoomi said after taking a sip of his drink.

“It’s Wednesday!!! How could I celebrate with ya?!!” Atsumu was whining at this point.

“Tsumu, tone down, will ya? It’s not yer birthday. Does Sakusa-san even want ya to celebrate with ‘im?” Kiyoomi heard Osamu snarled to Atsumu.

“Shaddup, Samu!!! We’re best friends, and yer just jealous yer not invited!” Atsumu snapped back.

“Best friends my ass,” Osamu said.

“Okay. Both of you, especially you Atsumu, calm down. First, there is no celebration. Second, no one needs to invite no one. It’s just a birthday,” Kiyoomi said to them both. Kiyoomi heard shuffling and groaning, and the next thing he knew he was blinking in front of Miya Osamu in the camera.

“I am sorry for my brother, Sakusa-san. I can’t believe ya tolerate his ass. I need to go now, but I just wanted to wish you an advance happy birthday,” Osamu said and gave back the phone to Atsumu who kept whining in the background.

“Thank you, Miya-san,” Kiyoomi said before hearing the door open and close.

“So what are yer plans?” Atsumu asked again.

Kiyoomi set his bowl aside, and touched the bridge of his nose, knowing Atsumu would not let this topic go, Kiyoomi just let out a deep breath and resigned, “My parents will visit me for lunch, and Wakatoshi will take me to dinner that day.”

“Ah huh. Alright. I am sorry I couldn’t go there. Should I visit you next weekend?”

“Don’t be serious, Atsumu. It is not necessary, besides it will take time and effort, and of course, money,” Kiyoomi argued. The idea of Atsumu visiting was a pleasant one, but he would not oblige him to do that much for him.

“Time’s no problem, it's the weekend. Effort’s easy since I am the one who wants to visit. And for the money, ya know we receive a little allowance for being student athletes. I saved it all. Did I answer your worries, Omi-kun?”

“But…”

“No buts, Omi-omi. Just open the door for me when I arrive, ‘kay?” Atsumu said with finality.

They talked about different things after that. It was easy to talk to Atsumu about his plans and doubts about being a captain and about being a third year high school student. As usual, Atsumu drowned his fears away with his assurances, and sang Wonderwall by Oasis.

“And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how”

*  
Kiyoomi was jolted awake because of his doorbell. He checked his phone, it said Wednesday, March 20, 6:00AM. He still had 30 minutes of sleep before his alarm, who was that? Having no choice, he stretched and walked to open his door. He was greeted by a delivery man from a famous american breakfast diner. He was about to tell the delivery man he did not order, and he got the wrong address when the delivery man said, “Sakusa Kiyoomi-san? Here’s a delivery for you.”

Kiyoomi had no choice but to take it with his hands and murmur his thanks. When the delivery man left, he scanned the package and opened the card, it said “Happy Birthday, Omi.” Without second thoughts, he dialed the only person who calls him Omi.

“Good morning, Omi-kun. Happy Birthday!” Atsumu greeted.

“Miya, a delivery guy woke me up. What is this?”

“So cold in the morning, Omi-omi!! It is yer birthday breakfast. I could not be there with ya, so I just wanted to make sure yer fed first thing in the morning. Although I did not know what ya eat for breakfast, so I just asked Sunarin’s recommendation in Tokyo,” Atsumu explained.

“You don’t have to, but thanks, I guess.”

“So how does it feel that yer the same age as me now?”

“Sleepy, Tsum. Sleepy. Bye.” Kiyoomi said and ended the call. He opened the package, and took a picture of it with the card. Although he rarely used social media, he posted it in instagram stories with a simple “thanks :)” and tagged Atsumu.

Like he said to Atsumu, he had lunch with his parents, and dinner with Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi took him to a classy restaurant, gave him red roses, and expensive chocolates. He kept Atsumu updated, and sent him photos of what’s happening once in a while. When he got home in the evening, he received a package from Komori. It was a small 30cm shiba inu stuff toy. He sent Komori his thanks because he knew Kiyoomi likes dogs. And then, he took a picture of the toy and sent it to Atsumu saying it looked like him. Atsumu replied with a “are ya sayin’ it looks like Samu too?”. Kiyoomi laughed at that.

*  
Kiyoomi was greeted by Atsumu on Saturday, 10AM, carrying a bunch of things.

“What the fuck are all these, Miya?” Kiyoomi complained while frowning.

“Why am I Miya again?! And these are for ya, Omi-kun!! Belated happy birthday,” Atsumu said and offered everything he was carrying to Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi took the biggest one, a very big fox stuffed toy, Kiyoomi taught it’s around 70~80 centimeters, with a smell of… wait, is that a kind of woodsy, homey smell? He did not know what it was, but it was not a fruity smell or any other men perfume that would make you gag with just a little bit of it. This smell was refreshing and relaxing to hug.

“Uh. Omi? I am glad that you liked my perfume and all, but can we, uh, like fully enter first? Don’t go sleepin’ on me while standin’ and snifflin’ my cologne,” Atsumu said while showing his hands were still full of paper bags while standing in front of the door.

“Oh, yeah. Please enter and sit on my study table or on the coffee table, wherever you prefer. Have you eaten? It was a long ride,” Kiyoomi guided Atsumu to his room. Atsumu carefully and neatly dumped all the paper bags on the coffee table near the door, and pumped some sanitizer on his hands. God knew how much Kiyoomi appreciated that. 

His room was not big. It was just enough for one person to move comfortably. It has a small kitchen, bathroom, bed, and study table. His mom put a carpet on the floor, she said that it was enough space to sit if he would ever invite some friends. He told his mom back then that he doubted it because if he would want friends in his room, then he could have just stayed in the school dormitory. Well, sometimes moms have the creepy ability to predict the future, haven’t they?

“I am fine. We can have an early lunch around 11 or somethin,” Atsumu said. “Ma prepared home cooked meals that ya could easily eat. She said you live alone and all. Don’t worry, she cooked it all with gloves and everythin,” Atsumu explained while seated on his chair, his head is lazily leaning on the head rest.

Kiyoomi suddenly felt embarrassed for having slightly difficult standards compared to others. And of course, Atsumu knew that he preferred that other people did not touch his food. “Uh. I am sorry. I hope it was not too much trouble. Please tell her my big thanks and I will surely enjoy it. Do you want me to prepare it so we could eat it together?”

“Nah. I always eat Ma’s cookin’ everyday. Show me your neighborhood later, Omi-kun. But open your gifts first!!” Atsumu said. He was more excited to open it than Kiyoomi himself, but Kiyoomi would not admit that he, too, was excited.

“Okay. Wait a minute. I will just arrange the food in the fridge,” Kiyoomi did what he said. He arranged the containers in his fridge. Mama Miya prepared different kinds of onigiri and miso soup, there were a few bento boxes too.

When Kiyoomi was done, he carried the remaining paper bags and sat on the carpeted part of the floor, this way, he was looking up to Atsumu.

“Open yer gifts, Omi-omi!!!”

“You know, you don’t have to give me anything, right? You already spent going here,” Kiyoomi said with guilt.

“Nah!!! Ya worry too much. It’s not like I spent all my money with it. Told ya already, we receive allowance since we became student athletes. Besides, that’s also a congratulatory gift for bein’ a captain,” Atsumu convinced him.

“I still think these are too much, but fine! Thank you, Atsumu. And as a congratulations for being a captain too, I will spend for everything we do today. Don’t you dare even pay for one single thing or I’ll not talk to you for 2 weeks!” Kiyoomi declared. He was determined to give something back to Atsumu, and of course, to sincerely congratulate him for being promoted as captain.

“Jeez. Chill, Omi-kun. And ya can’t survive 2 weeks without me. So jokes on ya.” Sometimes, Kiyoomi just wanted to crush Atsumu’s confidence. And that moment should be now.

Kiyoomi rummaged through the paper bags. There were a bunch of convenience store chocolates, a wrapped box, a small packet, and wait… is that a letter ?? He carefully arranged the chocolates on the carpet, putting it out one by one.

“Ah, yeah. Noticed that ya keep a stash of chocolates in different places in yer room. Could see it in the background whenever we call.”

He never mentioned to Atsumu that he likes chocolates. But how could he forget that Atsumu had always been good at paying attention to details -- a useful skill to judge his teammates’ conditions, study the play of the opponents, and so on.

Kiyoomi put out the letter next, but Atsumu stopped him when he was opening it. He said to read it when he was not beside Kiyoomi because it was embarrassing and all. Kiyoomi was like “duh, why would you even write a letter if you would be embarrassed like that.”

“A smile looks good on you, Omi,” Atsumu suddenly blurted out. He said it like it was not meant for other people to hear, but Kiyoomi heard it, and he could feel all the heat rose to his neck and face. When he looked up at Atsumu, Atsumu’s face color mirrored his because Atsumu could not even look him in the eye, it seemed like he realized that he said it out loud. Kiyoomi focused his gaze back to the carpet and to the paper bag again.

“Yer prettier when ya smile, okay! Ya know that I find ya pretty, Omi-kun. ‘S not a secret or anythin’ new,” Atsumu mumbled, and snatched a kitkat on the floor.

“MIYA! That’s mine!” Kiyoomi blurted out trying to get it back, he knelt and reached for Atsumu’s wrists, but Atsumu already opened the kitkat and bit it.

“Omi, don’t be petty. It’s just one out of the many!”

“But it’s mine.”

“Wtf? Alright. I’ll just buy you lots of chocolates again. Agree?” Atsumu bribed him.

“It’s fine.” Kiyoomi said with a pout while sitting back on the carpet. “It’s my birthday gift, but you ate it,” Kiyoomi mumbled.

“Fine. I am sorry, ‘kay? Won’t happen again.” Atsumu apologized while looking at him in the eyes.

Kiyoomi just went back to opening the paper bag. He put out the small packet this time.

“Ah. That’s from Samu. I was surprised too, but he said to just give it to ya. Prolly a keychain because Samu’s cheap like that,” Atsumu told him when he saw he was examining the packet by touching it. Atsumu just finished eating the chocolate bar.

“Send my thanks to Osamu-san too,” Kiyoomi requested, and opened the packet. Atsumu was right that it was a keychain, a fox keychain, and along with it was a wallet sized photo.

“Oh. You are ugly, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi said while laughing and looking at the photo. The photo was of a young Atsumu ugly crying while one of his fists was in his eyes to wipe the tears. He had scratches on his legs.

“What the fuck?! Let me see.” It was Atsumu’s turn to reach for Kiyoomi’s hand, but Kiyoomi stretched his hand to the back to ensure that Atsumu could not reach him.

“Omi, I’ll just look at it, I’ll return it to ya after I burn it,” Atsumu was towering over Kiyoomi, knees in between Kiyoomi’s legs, but Atsumu still could not reach it unless he totally use force over Kiyoomi, which he wouldn’t. Kiyoomi kept on laughing at Atsumu's frustration.

“Stop laughing, Omi, and let me see it.” Atsumu tried to reach for it again by trying to pull Kiyoomi’s arms.

“No, it’s my gift. It’s mine,” Kiyoomi insisted between laughs, and tried to move a little away from Atsumu. He could feel his cheeks hurt from laughing.

“Omi!!” Atsumu tried to reach for it again, but he lost his balance, and he ended up knocking over his head on Kiyoomi’s chest. Kiyoomi ended up completely lying on the floor, his one arm still stretched away. He could feel his heavy breathing from laughing too much, and it got a little heavier since Atsumu’s head was on top of his chest. He could feel Atsumu’s breathing too, his hands almost wrapped around him. 

When he realized their position, he silently evaluated his anxiety and his aversion to touch. Other than the pain from his cheeks, he could not feel anything strange, besides, he kinda liked it.

He could feel Atsumu move a little. He put his hands on Atsumu’s chest, palms down, put his chin on top of it, and looked at Kiyoomi. “Kiyoomi, let me just see it, I’ll behave.” Kiyoomi raised his head from the floor a little and looked at a pouting Atsumu with puppy eyes.

“Fine. But I’ll hold it. You will just look at it.” Atsumu looked at the side of the stretched arm, Kiyoomi put the photo in front of Atsumu’s face.

“Ughhhhh. I’ll kill Samu,” Atsumu screamed while hiding his face on his hands. When Kiyoomi could see Atsumu’s face again, he could see a tint of pink on his cheeks.

“It was, I think, a running activity in a sports festival or something. I tripped myself while running. I was a kid, Omi. That hurts,” Atsumu tried to defend himself.

“Tell Osamu-san he won the best gift award,” With that, Atsumu sat straight up, and said, “Not even my kid there?!” Atsumu exclaimed and pointed at the fox stuff toy he gave. He stood up and carried it to sit with them on the carpet.

“He is not your kid anymore. You gave him away. I am adopting him,” Kiyoomi taunted.

“Nah. If he’s not the best gift, then he is not a gift at all. Right, Kiyo-chan?” Atsumu talked to the fox.

“No. I won’t allow you giving random names to my adopted kid.” Kiyoomi stole away the toy from Atsumu, and put it on his lap.

“‘S not random, Omi! It was named after ya. He’s Kiyo, you’re Omi. Ya cannot change his birth certificate.”

“Fine, Kiyo it is,” Kiyoomi said while sniffling it and reaching for the last item in the paper bag. Kiyoomi put out the beautifully wrapped box, and looked at Atsumu who was carefully observing him.

“Open it.” He said. Kiyoomi slowly peeled off the wrapper. The box contains a banana yellow instax camera and two sets of film. The color reminded him of Atsumu’s poorly done hair, Kiyoomi thought.

Kiyoomi was looking at it with wonder and said, “Atsumu, isn’t this too much?”

“It reminded me of your neon jacket, Omi!”

“But…” Kiyoomi trailed off. “But I don’t take a lot of photos. I might ruin it or something like that,” Kiyoomi was scared to disappoint Atsumu at this point because he did not know much about photography, much more an instax one which prints whatever you took.

“I am not good at it too! Were you already good at volleyball when you started? We all have to start somewhere, right? And it’s not like it would be your career or somethin’. Just take whatever you want to take. It’s yours, Omi,” Atsumu convinced him with enthusiasm.

“But..”

“Ugh. Ya have a lot of buts, Omi. Come here. Let me show you then, If I break yer gift, ‘s yer fault, not mine.” Atsumu rolled his eyes at him.

Atsumu opened one pack of the film, and showed Kiyoomi how to put it. Of course, Atsumu was just following the manual included in the box. After the film was properly placed, Atsumu pointed the camera at him, and took a picture of him and Kiyo-chan. He gave Kiyoomi the camera and the photo, and waited for the colors to pop.

“See, it’s good even if yer frowning! It’s a little bit overexposed, but I think it’s good,” Atsumu babbled.

Kiyoomi carefully looked at the photo and decided that he liked it. “Tsumu, let’s take a photo together,” Kiyoomi suggested.

“Oh. Alright. Hopefully we could get it right”

Atsumu held the camera again and extended his arms to do a selfie. Kiyoomi also tried to take a selfie of them. The photos came out a little overexposed, and the face of whoever was holding the camera was a little bigger compared to the other, but both of them were smiling, kiyo-chan was there with them, and they thought that the photos came out nice. They decided to keep one of each.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs were Regal by Sponge Cola and Wonderwall by Oasis
> 
> I know the whole plot and details of this, but still contemplating whether to continue this or not because why can't I write the whole plot as short as possible? And btw, I don't proofread and English isn't my native language, so please excuse my grammar.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's a single soul who wasted their time with this, thank you :)
> 
> Tbh, I started this because I was just starring into the void one moment, and the next thing I knew was I was writing this for a few hours. I put "drabble" as a doc title, I thought it would just be short..... Uhm.
> 
> As much as I tried to stick with canon facts, please understand if there are facts that are not consistent with canonverse or japan in general. Also, I am not really sure when do they announce new captains so yeah ??
> 
> Let us also pretend that the world is nice, and that student athletes receive allowances! :)
> 
> If there will be songs in the fic, please don't mind the year of release!! I was not thinking of the song release date when I chose it.


End file.
